


Time To Think

by Whytewytch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John actually has some time to think and he's not sure he likes it. Set after "Be All My Sins Remembered", with spoilers for the ep. Based on a piccie by Shayasar over on Live Journal of Shep sitting naked in the rain, looking all depressed. She asked why he looked so sad, I answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Think

Author: Whytewytch

Title: Time to Think

Word count: 122

Characters/Pairings: John, Evan. Mentions Elizabeth, Teyla, and Ronon.

Disclaimer: Don't own, making no money, all that depressing stuff.

 

~*~

 

_"I'm pregnant, John."_

He'd felt a wave of jealousy roar over his body at her words. Now, with time to think, all he felt was pain. Despite his words to Ronon that they were only friends, he had felt something more for Teyla and thought she had felt it for him, too. Now he knew that she not only did not share his feelings, but she had actively sought out another man. First his wife, then losing Elizabeth, now this. It seemed women were always leaving him in one way or another-how was a man to cope?

"Um, Sir? Are you all right?"

John closed his eyes as Lorne's voice washed over him from behind, as soothing as the rain.

 


End file.
